Meakashi-hen
Meakashi-hen (目明し編, Eye Opening Chapter), is the first answer arc in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, released on December 30, 2004. It follows Himatsubushi-hen and precedes Tsumihoroboshi-hen. Meakashi-hen follows the life of Sonozaki Shion and her psychotic behavior caused by the loss of the person she loves, Hōjō Satoshi. Plot Sonozaki Shion escapes from her private school to return to Hinamizawa. During her time there, she meets Satoshi, who protected her from a group of thugs. She also begins borrowing her twin sister Sonozaki Mion's identity, eventually taking over her life as her paranoia increases. This arc reveals that because Mion and Shion switched occasionally, Shion (Mion) was given the demon tattoo instead of Mion (Shion). Chapter One: First Love Chapter Two: Settlement Chapter Three: Demon's Blood Chapter Four: Retaliation Chapter Five: Cold Hands Chapter Six: Conviction Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Meakashi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearances *'Hōjō Satoshi '''Went missing from the village on June 24, 1983. Whereabouts unknown. Deaths * 'Hojo Tamae, Murdered June 20, 1982 on the night of the Watanagashi Festival by Satoshi. *Tomitake Jirō, Clawed out his throat out June 19, 1983 on the night of the Watanagashi. *Takano Miyo, Hanged in the Mountains of Gifu on June 19, 1983. Her corpse was burned up in a oil drum. *Sonozaki Oryō, Murdered by Shion Sonozaki on June 20, 1983. Cause of death: Shock from a stun gun. The corpse was heavily damaged after dearth. Severe lacerations found on the scalp. *Furude Rika, Commited suicide on June 21, 1983. She repeatedly stabbed herself in the neck with a kitchen knife, then she tore her own throat open. (In the anime, she stabs herself in the side of her neck and bleeds to death). *Kimiyoshi Kiichirou, Stuned by Shion on the June 20, 1983. He was hunged by chains, barely standing on his toes, untill his death on June 22, 1983. *Hōjō Satoko, Captured by Shion June 22, 1983. Died of shock due to loss of blood on June 22, 1983. She was tied to a cross and stabbed repeatedly with a dagger. *Sonozaki Mion, Tazed by Shion, causing her to fall to her death down a well on June 22, 1983. *Maebara Keiichi, Stabbed in the stomach by Shion (disguised as Mion) on June 30, 1983. Sustatned heavy injuries, but recovered steadily after surgery. He suddenly died in the hospital he was staying at on July 3, 1983. Cause of death: Acute heart failure. *Sonozaki Shion, Slips off the side of her apartment and falls onto a elevator platform, where she commits suicide by rolling herself onto the ground on June 30, 1983 (in the anime, her shirt got caught on an "invisible nail" and she falls to her death). *Tatsuyoshi Kasai', Died in 2002 from lung cancer (according to the TIPS). Question Arc See ''Watanagashi-hen. The little girl cried when she lost her marbles in the desert. She searched the desert for one hundred years. '' '' The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the sea rather than the desert. She searched the depths of the sea for one hundred years. '' '' The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the mountains than the sea. How long will it take till she begins to doubt whether or not she actually lost them to begin with? Frederica Bernkastel Category:Arcs Category:Answer Arcs Category:Bad End